Caina after LIES
by Nicole Rayne
Summary: What happens after LIES between Caine and Diana? Does he forgive her for nearly killing herself? Does she forgive him for nearly killing Sanjit?  Read and find out. Please review :


**Hello **** So, I wanted to continue my other story "Coates Academy Before the FAYZ", but couldn't find inspiration, so instead I decided to write randomly and came up with what happens after LIES between Caine and Diana. I know so many people have already done this, but I couldn't resist :D Please review and tell me what you think, it helps out so much. Thanks and hope you enjoy **

Caine stood there, frozen in place. It was as if time had simply stopped.

Diana lay on the grass, still staring straight up into the sky, remaining tears spilling out of her eyes. She had watched the helicopter as it had slowly disappeared into thin air, but she still had not moved.

Caine exhaled, realizing he had been holding his breath for a while. His eyes were foggy from exhaustion and his stomach was beginning to give the word "ache" a whole new meaning. Sanjit may have been a liar, but he had told the truth when he warned Caine not to eat so much so quickly.

Caine spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Penny standing unsteadily. Her eyes leveled with Caine's and she sent him a look of pure disdain before slowly limping towards the direction of the mansion.

Caine looked back at Diana, who still lay on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"You're crazy," He told her simply.

She didn't react, didn't even give him a sign that she heard what he said.

"Diana?" He called, suddenly worried. "_Diana_?"

She didn't respond, but began to slowly sit up, turning her back to him. Her movements were even less graceful than Penny's had been and she looked about ready to pass out.

Caine let out a frustrated sigh and felt the need to shake her. She had no right to ignore him, especially not after what she had just tried to do. That image came back to Caine again. The image of Diana, a few seconds before she fell off the cliff. The image of Diana giving up on everything, including Caine.

He felt a sudden anger burn within him.

"If you're so eager to escape me, why don't you just run away?" He snapped, not expecting an answer.

"Don't intentionally be an idiot, Caine. It's a very unattractive quality," Diana responded unexpectedly, her voice much more gentle and soft than the message she was trying to send him.

She slowly steadied herself, and then began to walk in the opposite direction, away from Caine. Caine felt his heart drop and his throat tighten. She was walking away, leaving him behind. She didn't care about how she hurt him.

"Diana," He called out unintentionally.

She slowly turned back to him, and suddenly seemed to be suprised.

"Caine?" She said cautiously, taking a step towards him, seeming concerned.

Caine felt something slide down his cheek and lifted a hand to touch his face. He felt something cold and wet. A tear. He looked back up at Diana, who was staring at him like she couldn't believe her eyes.

Caine's jaw clenched, and he wanted desperately to get angry again, but he couldn't. He wasn't angry anymore. He _couldn't_ be angry anymore.

All he could think about was Diana. Diana who was in love with him. She'd said it out loud. She'd admitted it. Had she been telling the truth or simply lying to make Caine let go of the helicopter?

Diana took another step towards Caine and lifted her hand slowly, hesitantly, towards his face. Her eyes looked straight up into his, seeming to be darker than ever. Caine knew her conscious was screaming for her to step away from him. He could tell she was as conflicted inside as he was.

"No," He said, stepping away from her.

He couldn't handle her now. He couldn't handle that power she possessed over him, the power that made him so weak. He couldn't look into her eyes.

He hated himself at that moment. He didn't understand why he had sacrificed so much for this girl, who would rather jump off a cliff than be with him. He had done so much already to keep her by his side. He had teamed up with Sam to save her, traveled to this island to get her food, killed Drake. And he had once again let go of his burning desire for revenge to keep her there. But she didn't even want to be.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked her. "I don't understand."

She just stared at him, unmoving.

Caine felt more shameful tears run down his cheeks, but he made no move to stop them. Anger had finally begun to flow through him and he embraced the recognizable emotion.

But still, he cried.

"How did I let this happen?" He asked, speaking also to himself now. "I could have it all. I could have the world. But, I don't even want it anymore… All I want is _you_," His tone turned accusing. "You make me weak. You make me cry. How can you do that when nothing else can? What is it about you that turns me into such a helpless fool?"

A moment of silence passed and Caine gather enough courage to allow himself to glance up at her.

She stood there, also crying silently, a sad smile on her perfect lips.

"You sound awfully romantic," She told him, something that she would have usually said in a dry, sarcastic tone. Now she sounded completely different.

_She was completely different_, Caine realized.

"You've changed," He told her quietly.

"You're the one that's _crying_," She responded, sounding a little more like her old self.

"It's allergies," He said, automatically making an excuse for himself. Her eyes reflected amused disbelief. "And you're crying too," He added as an afterthought.

A minute of silence passed between them, and the humor slowly faded away.

"You didn't answer my question," Caine told her in a barley audible whisper.

"That's because I can't," She said, shaking her head. "Just like I can't answer any of mine. I don't know why you make me do these things. I don't know why I let myself wreck my life all for you. I don't know why I'm still here, with you. All I know is that I cannot live without you. And when two people can't live without each other, it means that they're in love."

Caine took a deep breath, unsure of how to react.

"I thought we weren't capable of love," He said.

"So did I."

"But I love you. And you love me?"

"I think we've established that, Caine," She mumbled.

"So… now we… what, exactly?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, but seemed amused and the deathly serious atmosphere began to slowly fade away.

"_Now_, Caine, we go back inside and get some sleep."

She turned again and began the walk towards the mansion.

"Diana," He called for her again.

She turned around, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry," He said.

She smiled her beautiful smile, one Caine had rarely ever seen before, and Caine felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"You're still not getting any," She told him, and Caine felt himself grin as she walked away.

"We'll see about that," He said, jogging quickly after her.

**So… What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review **** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
